Death Becomes Her
by Edelweiss Roses
Summary: Taking the new position as the Literature of Magic teacher, Amphelisia meets her old "friend." She harbors a very dark secret and has a secret past with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Love may arrise but one had better beware: her kiss is worse than death.
1. Chapter One

Death Becomes Her

Chapter One

Severus Snape was anything but a simple wizard. From the way he made potions; with his bare hands and not with the mere flick of a wand; to the way he walked as he did now with long, graceful strides which were more comparable to a snake slithering through the blades of tall grass than a leaping gazelle. His footsteps were almost incapable of being heard by the human ear and that combined with the gliding of the way Snape walked, it was as if he was a shadow skimming across the wall instead of a man walking through the corridor. Yes, Severus' walk was magnificent in itself and as he demonstrated this most complicated feat a few minutes past midnight, a superfluous sight made him stop dead in his tracks.

A Dementor, slightly smaller than normal, was hovering outside the window. Snape had caught it doing an unheard of act for a Dementor; it was staring at the moon, the beams falling into every crevice that the thin, tattered, black sheet that covered its inhumanly tall form. Its long rotting fingers (which was longer than Snape's by far) were highlighted by the shining moon and as odd and macabre the scene was, the Dementor seemed...peaceful, which was a conundrum in itself as it seemed that the majority of Dementors only wanted sources of energy, not caring where it came from and who, if anybody, provided it. They hold no definite allegiance to anyone so it was unclear if the Dementor was with the Ministry and assigned to Azkaban or if it escaped from said place and had gone rogue. This, however, did not matter to Snape as he drew out his wand and made his presence known.

"You are not permitted to be here at this school, foul thing."

The Dementor did not budge, as it seemed it was oblivious to Snape and his words. Severus raised his voice,

"Listen you soul-sucking fiend, you better get off the school grounds now before I force you off!"

The dark being quickly turned around as if surprised that it had not noticed the greasy-haired wizard. However, it did not go away and as Snape was about to use his Patronus spell, he, as rare as it was, paused.

The Dementor, knowing it was unwelcome, immediately left with a blink of an eye and as it went away, Snape put away his wand and headed back to his dwellings, bewildered (which was even rarer than him pausing) as to what he had just witnessed.

_The Dementor had the most stunning ocean blue eyes he had ever seen._

xXxXxXx

It was that time of year once again when students, new and old, flocked to Hogwarts to learn either as returning students, or being sorted out, into their houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. It was on this day that determined a student's fate that a witch took a new position in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Literature of Magic teacher.

Headmaster Dumbledore with the combined efforts of Professor McGonagall had been designing the curriculum for this position for five years now. They had first decided to pursue this goal for they felt that all types of literature alliterated to the past and that every story told was encrypted with a lesson for all students to learn. They had, although, finished the lesson plans for this class three years ago but the only problem was that they had to find a teacher skilled and willful enough to take up this position. And so, it was two years later that they found the perfect candidate.

Miss Amphelisia Barken had been a previous student at the school in which she had graduated right around the time the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was not a very powerful witch, indeed, which was why she was not drafted as a soldier for the war and nor was she a member of the secret Order of the Phoenix. She knew nothing whatsoever about the Order or any of its members.

Amphelisia had arrived the previous night, before all the students had arrived to Hogwarts, and she used that time to unpack her things. Her most prized possession was her spectacled owl Lucan, named for one of the Knights of the Round Table. Lucan was a marvelous and rare tropical owl that mainly resided in South America although Amphelisia had magically altered him to endure the changing seasons in the wizarding world. The owl had a snow white belly and brown wings and head with what looked liked white feathered spectacles around its large yellow eyes. It's powerful beak and feet were an unnatural color of pure white. All in all, Lucan was a marvelous looking owl and very strange to look at, much like Amphelisia herself.

The witch was just less than seven feet tall, towering over everyone she met, including Hagrid the Groundskeeper; however she was a very beautiful creature. Her long curly locks that seemed to be made of pure gold fell just below her thin shoulders. She had a fair complexion that would make Snow White herself blush and the most gorgeous blue eyes that could stare into your very soul and discover all of your deepest, darkest secrets. It was not a far cry from the truth but that was Amphelisia's own deep, dark secret...

Making long, graceful strides with every step that she took, Amphelisia smiled to herself. The last time that she had been in these very corridors was when she was a student at Hogwarts. That was so many years ago now and the wizarding world had drastically changed since then. It seemed like only yesterday that she was throwing her witches' hat in the air on graduation day with the rest of her acquaintances in her house. If only her closest friend, if you could call it that, could see her now. Then again, Amphelisia did not know whether or not he had survived the war given which side he had chosen.

Amphelisia stopped in front of the two massive doors leading to the main hall. It would be devoid of all students since they had yet to arrive from the train, although at that time it should have been just arriving at the station, excluding all of the professors who were preparing for the mass hoard of children soon coming their way. Taking a deep, unneeded breath, Amphelisia pressed her hands against the doors and pushed them open to catch the attention of her fellow teachers.

Dumbledore was absent from the table but Amphelisia still recognized one teacher imparticular who had survived for decades in the school setting: Mrs. McGonagall. It was she who had contacted Amphelisia for the position at Hogwarts in the first place and for that, she was very grateful towards her. However it was one pair of vaguely familiar cold obsidian eyes that almost made Amphelisia stop in her tracks. His skin was very sallow and his black, oily hair was now down to his shoulders, framing his face and accentuating his long, hooked nose. He wore long, black professor's robes that made him seem as if he was a rather large bat and he sat in the seat where the Potions Master would have sat, right next to her empty seat of the Literature of Magic Professor.

It seemed as if he had survived the war after all...

Amphelisia kept a cool composure, not revealing any amount of the shock that she felt at seeing her old "friend." She glided up to the Professor's table and took her seat next to the Potions Master.

"Good Evening...Severus," Amphelisia greeted.

Snape's eyes never left hers, as if he was having his own trouble disguising his pure shock from seeing her.

"Why Amphelisia Barken...I see that you have grown even remarkably taller. I presume that you are even larger in height than that bumbling oaf we have for a groundskeeper," He replied, not revealing any hidden emotion that he may have been feeling at that moment.

"After more than a decade, that's all that you can say to me?"

"Oh, so it isn't true then? You have not grown taller?"

"You're changing the subject."

"Believe it or not, it was you who changed the subject first."

Amphelisia ran a long hand through her blonde curly hair, swiping a few strands that had fallen across her face, and let out a light laugh, "This is very true so to put this behind us so that we may move on, yes, I have grown taller. I'm just below seven feet. Are you happy now?"

"I'm never happy, Amphelisia, you of all people should know that however I am content that you have answered my inquiry," Snape replied.

"Now that that's settled, it's my turn for a 'state the obvious' question: What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I became the Potions Master at Hogwarts a few years after the war ended. Why? Are you surprised that they even considered my application considering what side I had initially chosen?"

"I suppose you could call it that," Amphelisia started, "Although it more like confusion, if you may."

"Perfectly reasonable," Severus replied before looking to the massive entrance doors. While they were talking, Dumbledore had suddenly appeared with the sorting hat and, with the wave of his wand, opened the doors to the main hall letting in a swarm of Hogwarts returning students, clothed in their house's black robes.

Amphelisia then suddenly recalled that the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter was a sixth year at the school. She rarely read the Daily Prophet anymore but she remembered that he had been placed in the Gryffindor house. However, she never saw a picture of what he looked like now so it was extremely difficult to sort him out through the massive crowd.

"Which one is Potter's boy?" Amphelisia asked, curiously wondering whether or not the boy looked like his mother or father more.

Snapes eyes instantly clenched into a glare at the mention of Harry Potter, "He is the kid with the glasses; the one who looks like...well, he doesn't look like his mother, I will tell you that much."

Amphelisia scanned Gryffindor's table and instantly picked Harry out. Severus was right; he did not look like Lily at all for he was the spitting image of James. Except for the eyes, though...It was very hard to see but Potter's eyes were definitely from his mother since no one else in James' family had those mystical green eyes.

Glancing in Snape's direction, Amphelisia noticed that he had put that solid wall back up considering Potter. His face was like stone and as cold as it as well. However, Amphelisia sensed an air of anger emanating from him with a slight hint of sadness. She felt the feeling to smack herself in the face at her sheer stupidity. She should not have brought up Harry Potter in the first place; she knew that Severus had loved Lily immensely even after she had passed and mentioning her only child with the man that he hated with his entire being would bring up the hurt and pain that lingered inside him. Amphelisia's blue eyes softened at the poor man's plight. How could she be so idiotic? It must have been terrible for Snape to be on the side that ultimately killed his one and only love in life and to see that only her son survived...It was absolutely heartbreaking...

While this was happening, Dumbledore had commenced with the sorting hat ceremony, sorting the fresh, new students into their appropriate houses.

"And now comes the point in the evening where we announce our newest member to school," said the Headmaster, "This position is a first in Hogwarts history so may we all give a warm welcome to our new Literature of Magic teacher, Professor Barken."

Amphelisia stood up to her full height, receiving a few gasps in the process of the deafening applause, and made a little wave accompanied by a large, cordial smile. After a few brief moments of this, she sat back down and frowned as she noticed food was now before her. It was time for the welcoming feast to commence.

The problem is...Amphelisia could not eat.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of _Death Become__ Her._ ****First of all, I would like to disclose that I do not own any of the characters from the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All I own is this story with Amphelisia Barken and her spectacled owl Lucan. **

**I put a lot of time and effort into this story and I do hope that you all like it. **

**Oh! And this story does take place in the "Half Blood Prince" timeline currently and the reason as to why I say Snape is a Potions Master in the beginning because Amphelisia did not hear that Dumbledore promoted him to the Dark Arts teacher since she was more concerned with the food on her plate.**

**So, do any of you have any reason as to why Amphelisia cannot eat? You may be wrong or correct in your answer but I will never reveal until the chapter that Amphelisia reveals her deep, dark secret...And you may be suprised as to what I have in store for her character!**

**Now, I humbly ask you to review. Your reviews help me continue writing and to constantly improve my writing. If you notice anything wrong, please do not hesitate to tell me but before you critique, look down here in the bold writing for there may be a reason for why something seems funky such as to why Snape is referred to as a Potions Master here. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and please review!**

**-Edelweiss Roses**


	2. Chapter Two

Death Becomes Her

Chapter Two

Looking at her food with disdain, Amphelisia pushed the crystal plate away from her. The food smelled absolutely delicious, with the savory and juicy aromas of freshly seared meat and the sweet smell of butter mixing with the garlic in the potatoes; it was so utterly appetizing. However, despite the temptation of the opening feast meals, Amphelisia knew that she would not be able to ingest any of the food due to that fact that her body would force her to throw it back up an hour later. She was not bulimic by any means, for she never forced herself to regurgitate, it was just that ever since puberty she was unable to keep down real food, whether or not it came from Muggle or Wizard kind. Almost twenty years ago, when this first began, Amphelisia had to find another source of sustenance to retain her energy and it made her shiver just to think about the thought. Thankfully for her, it only took one feeding every few weeks to keep her fully sustained and energized. She was a snake in that way since a snake was only required to have a meal every few months to keep them going for long periods of time.

Amphelisia let out a sigh and glanced over at Snape, whose plate was completely void of food. He was staring at her with a slight hint of curiosity in his eyes.

""Why Severus, do tell why you do not have any food," Amphelisia asked.

"I never eat in public. Care to answer the same question?" He retorted.

"Let's just say that I do not eat in public either but never mind that, I'm still curious as to why you are the Potions Master here at Hogwarts."

"I'm not."

Amphelisia raised a blonde eyebrow, "Oh?"

"If you had been listening instead of questioning where Potter's boy was, you would have known that our old Professor Slughorn was brought back as Potions Master and that I was promoted to the Defense against the Dark Arts position," Snape said coolly.

"And why would they allow you in such a position after what you did?"

"It's very simple, Amphelisia. I switched sides near the end of the war and besides, Albus trusts me."

"Since when are you on a first name basis with Dumbledore? He was our own Headmaster for Merlin's sake!" She questioned.

Snape smiled, a rare feat that was very similar to the smile that snake's get after they have swallowed their freshly killed prey. It was as if he knew something that she didn't which only irritated Amphelisia more, not that she would reveal as much to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Snape simply said.

Amphelisia paused for a moment before she chuckled, "Oh I have my ways of finding out."

"I highly doubt that given my skills in Occlumency. Getting into my mind to find out my secrets is next to impossible."

"Even if I was the most powerful of Legilimens, I wouldn't need any special power to read your memories, Severus."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it," Snape challenged.

Amphelisia's face darkened at the very thought of it, "You don't know what you're asking me to do, Severus. You would immediately regret doing so and besides the fact, I doubt Dumbledore would allow me to do it to a fellow Professor."

Snape raised a thin black brow at her words but did not question them for the very look on her face would make one question if one had just recently passed on, that was how dark and saddened her expression was.

Amphelisia turned her stare over towards the majority of the main hall only to notice that most of the students had left to retire to their dormitories of which sounded quite appealing to her do to the conversations rather grim turn. And so Amphelisia stood up, Snape soon taking queue and standing up as well. It was an odd sight to look at to see the giant witch easily towering over the extremely feared, and somewhat hated, Professor. One may even laugh at that if not for the fear for being hexed by Snape.

"I must take my leave," Amphelisia murmured.

"As do I," Snape replied as they started walking towards the Slytherin area of Hogwarts. When Amphelisia was a student at Hogwarts, she had been placed in Slytherin house, mostly due to her dark genes of which she kept hidden from everyone, except for Dumbledore since he seemed to know absolutely everything despite one's best efforts. So, when making room for the new Literature of Magic Professor, the Headmaster sought it fit to place her dwellings near the Slytherin Chambers and since Snape was head of Slytherin house it was only fit that he located there as well.

As the two silently strode together, Snape glanced to the hall they passed that led to the more scenic halls with the open windows.

"I had a strange disturbance last night while heading to my room," he said.

"Oh? Did you get pranked by one of the Weasley boys' contraptions that they now sell at their joke store?"

"Not in the slightest. None of the students would dare to prank me here however I am not quite sure what I saw was indeed a prank," Snape said.

Amphelisia turned her head to look at him, "Go on."

"I saw a Dementor floating in the air here at Hogwarts which was strange in itself for the Dementors are either with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the very few that remain with the Ministry. It was doing the most outrageous thing; it seemed to be staring at the moon...When I made my prescience known and ordered it to leave the grounds it seemed surprised and before it left I noticed that it had blue eyes, much like a humans. Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Amphelisia paused for a brief moment and then laughed, "I think you were pranked, Severus. What you are saying is that Dementors are similar to us and that's just ludicrous!"

Snape glared at her for it was no laughing matter. What he saw was real and was no simple joke, at least not to him it wasn't.

"Don't laugh at me, Amphelisia," he warned which made her smile dissipate into thin air.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to laugh at you, truly I did not...," She paused at a door made of pure steel with many locks, some Muggle and some magical, embedded upon it. Pulling out her wand and with a mere flick of it, the locks all unlocked and the large, heavy door swung open.

"This is where I leave you," Amphelisia softly smiled, "It truly was a pleasure seeing and talking to you again, and here of all places, Severus...Have a Good Night."

"The same goes for you," Snape replied, still slightly angered that she had laughed at him over a very serious matter.

Amphelisia closed the door and flicked her wand again, the locks all relocking itself. Once she knew that she was safe behind that door, Amphelisia let out a sigh and let the magical glamour release its binding from her, letting her reveal herself for what she truly was...

Her curly golden locks disappeared and her pale white skin turned into an entirely opposite color. If one looked at her now, no one would make the conclusion that she was the same person as before with the glamour. Amphelisia looked at herself in disgust; she was truly a revolting creature, even uglier than Mad-Eye Moody; much uglier than him in fact. Amphelisia let out another sigh and walked over to her pet owl Lucan's wooden stand. Her blue eyes stared into his soft yellow ones and she almost instantly feel a wave of comfort and relief over her tall, disgustingly thin body. Lucan would always accept her, no matter what she looked like to him. Amphelisia's long, bony hand reached behind Lucan's head and scratched behind his neck of which made Lucan let out the owls' equivalent to a cat's purr. After pampering him with her cold touch, Amphelisia changed into her night clothes and laid down in her warm bed, although it would never change her naturally freezing body temperature.

Amphelisia gazed her hands, which looked like it belonged more to a skeletons than a witch's. They were unnaturally long and it looked like as if they had little to no muscle in them, clinging onto the bones. They were ugly. She was ugly.

"...You'll never be accepted for what you are...It's a miracle that Dumbledore is okay with you and allows you to feed...Just face it Amphe, you are and always will be a...," Amphelisia murmured before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I can't reveal Amphelisia's secret just yet! I still have a long ways to go before that! **

**Oh and sorry that this chapter was so short but this was just meant to be for a conversation between Snape and Amphelisia. Kind of like a bonding time after so long and especially after the war. **

**Even though it is so early on, have any of you guessed what Amphelisia is? I really want to know, not like I'm going to tell you just yet even if you get it right. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! It helps me keep on writing and it helps me improve! So if you want me to keep on writing this story, then I humbly ask you to review!**

**-Edelweiss Roses**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**After a rather unexpected review, I would like to clarify that Amphelisia is not a Mary-Sue (she may seem so now but she is very complicated as you will soon find out) and she is NOT a vampire. I thought that I was making it rather obvious as to what she was while trying to keep it somewhat of a secret but I guess that I wasn't. The clues are in the story! Look carefully and you will discover yourself what she is but she is not a vampire...Not to put anyone down who creates a vampiric character for the Harry Potter World but I think it is rather uncreative to do so which is why I steeered away from that path. Besides if I made her into a vampire I would make her more of a Dracula vampire, having to feed on blood every few days to keep her a natural pinkish skin color instead of every few weeks like a glittery Twilight character (no offense to those who like Twilight).**

**Now as to making her a Mary-Sue, I have tried very hard not to do so. It may seem that she is one in the beginning but that is her putting on a faqade to make her seem normal, even though she is far from it. Severus is very well aware to her normalcy game, and he plays along with it, but he is not aware of what she truly is...yet.**

**Now lets review:**

**Amphelisia is freakishly tall and she does not feed on regular food (or blood for that matter), and she looks like a living skeleton (and she doesn't have any hair which is why her golden locks dissapeared when she pulled off her glamour). And she get memories from people without being a Legilimen. And she may not be a powerful witch...but she is powerful as something else...and remember...her "kiss" is worth than death itself.**

**If you put the hidden clues in the story, you will ultimately figure out what she is.**

**I don't mind getting hateful reviews but before you come into any conclusions, make sure you have your fact right.**

**And once again I don't make Mary-Sues. If you think that I do, just look at my Phantom of the Opera (book and not the movie) fanfiction "To Be Alone" and I think that will change your mind.**

**Thank you and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Edelweiss Roses**


	4. Chapter Three

Death Becomes Her

Chapter Three

Waking just before the sun rose to start the day, Amphelisia stretched, her skeletal body cracking from the strain. As she rubbed her eyes, she received a welcoming coo from Lucan who flew over at perched himself at the end of her bed. Her lipless mouth curled into a soft smile at her friend and she jumped up and dramatically bowed in front of the owl,

"Good Morning, Sir Knight. Come to wish me good luck on the first day on the job?"

Amphelisia laughed, a sound that would make anyone other than her owl cringe and cover their ears at the awful raspy sound. Her real voice was a far cry from her voice when she was enabling her glamour for it was very deep and had a slight rasp to it compared to the light, angelic sound that she used with the glamour. Amphelisia walked over to her personal bathroom and with the wave of her wand, the dim lights flickered on. In the mirror on the opposing side of her, was a ghastly looking creature...herself.

Amphelisia frowned at the ugly sight. She, like when in her glamour, was abnormally tall and she had rough dark grey skin that was covered in scabs. Her skin looked like it was in an advanced state of decay and her face did not deter from the observation. She had a hole were her nose would be normally located and she did not possess any ears or lips. The only thing that had any sense of normalcy was her eyes, which she had inherited from her witch mother, that were a very rich and vibrant color of blue. That was where her normal features ended. The rest of her body was very thin and were her stomach would be was all caved in, as if she did not possess any internal organs there, and accentuating her protruding ribcage. Her grey skin clung to her body in such a way that it was as if one was looking at an x-ray, for you could see every single outline of her bones. If anyone were to look at Amphelisia now, they would think that they were looking at a living skeleton.

Sighing with pure revulsion at herself, Amphelisia waved her wand and murmured the spell that would cast glamour on her. Glamour's were very tricky since they did not work like Polyjuice potion. A witch or wizard would be unable to make themselves look like another living person but they would be able to seemingly alter their appearance although it was all just an illusion since the effects were not real although the glamour spell would last as long as the caster wished.

As her decaying grey appearance turned into a pale, blonde locked, lithe figure, Amphelisia dressed in her black Professor's robes. When she was finished she walked out the steel door, magically relocking all of the many locks. It was still dark out as the moon set, trading places with the sun, when Amphelisia headed to her classroom to feed. She kept a couple of her feeding sources in the office of her classroom and Amphelisia wanted to make sure that she was freshly fed for her first day as Professor of the Literature of Magic. She did not want to accidently feed on one of her students especially if James and Lily's boy was one of her students...

...Especially if Harry Potter was present...He would such a good feeding source...

Amphelisia shook the ridiculous idea out of her head. She would be suspended indefinitely for feeding on a student, even one who was ripe for the picking such as Harry but he had been fed on so often as a third year that if she dared to feed on him, she feared that there would be nothing left of him and he had already been through so very much. And with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the loose, Harry would need all of his strength.

No, Amphelisia could not feed on Potter despite the temptation.

Reaching her designated classroom, Amphelisia opened the large double doors and strode inside. In the center of the room were long, dark wooden tables that could sit three to four students in the oak chairs that accompanied them. In the front of the room was a large desk made completely out of metal with a matching chair. On the surrounding walls of the classroom were small bookcases filled with many old books, Muggle and Wizarding alike. In the furthest corner of the room was another door which led to her office space. Amphelisia entered the small office. Inside there was another steel desk and chair that was obviously a matching set to the one in the classroom and the floors were covered in Afghan rugs that were elaborately decorated. This room was also surrounded by bookcases, although these one reached to the ceiling, and were covered in glass. Inside the cases were a variety of old and rare books and many were first editions especially the Wizarding ones. This was Amphelisia's own personal collection of which she tended to dearly. Next to her metal desk were a few clear tanks with snakes inside them, some of which were venomous, as well as a couple of grindylows. Beside the tanks was a large cage that held a small but extraordinarily ugly pixie. The sleeping pixie was moss green and looked more like an imp if not for the leathery wings protruding from its back.

Amphelisia, silent but quick, opened the cage door and grabbed the pixie, waking it from its slumber. It squealed like a pig being grabbed by its snout but was soon quieted at the sight of Amphelisia. Leaning in towards the small creature, Amphelisia fed by sucking in her breath and drawing out the pixie's happy energy. While she was doing so, the glamour around her face faded revealing her grey, scabbed, and bald head and lipless mouth. If she allowed herself, Amphelisia would feed on all of the pixie's happy memories and leave it a dry, dark husk of what it formerly used to be but she would never allow herself to do such a thing. She was different from the rest of her kind, even though she shared half of her blood with the species, and refused to put a creature into a state worse than death. If she fed for so long, she would leave the pixie without a soul...and that truly was a punishment worse than death itself.

After somewhat satiating her voracious appetite on the green pixie's happy energy, who of which lost conciousness after the feeding, Amphelisia placed the petite creature back inside the cage on the soft straw bottom and allowed it to rest. She knew that her feeding sessions were immensely draining and exhausting for her sources which is why she always left a delicious treat of handmade, not magically made, Belgian chocolate for her subjects to snack on after they finally awoke. Chocolate always seemed to help those affected by the feeding sessions of her kind and she had Remus Lupin to thank for that tip. She did not talk to wizard all to often, given his history with James and Sirius and the rest of the gang of friends, but when she did he always left her with a tip or two to cope with her rather complicated condition. Amphelisia made sure to leave him a few tips about the nature of her species and hidden little known facts about them in return. It was the very least she could do since Remus and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew about her not that she was all to happy with even them being privy to that knowledge.

She hated herself for being one but Amphelisia is, and always will be, a Dementor.

* * *

**Congrats to the reviewer who finally figured it out before I let the truth out myself! Yes, Amphelisia is part Dementor. Her father was Dementor and her mother was a witch but don't expect some sappy love story between the Dementor and a witch because what really happened that led to Amphelisia's creature was an act of cruelty on behalf of Voldemort when he was first becoming powerful. I mean haven't any of you Potter fans ever wondered what Voldemort did in the time after he was a student and before the war? Well, that's part of Amphelisia's tragic background.**

**And to the reviewer who thought Amphelisia was a vampire...I mean seriously? I had thought that I had made it blatantly obvious as to what Amphelisia was and my last reviewer even put the clues together and said it was obvious! So to all of you flamers out there. Make sure you have all of your facts right before you flame me because you just might be proven wrong! **

**To all of my loyal readers and followers, thank you so much for reading and to my two "real" reviewers thank you ever so much for reviewing! I love whatever you have to say to me and I truly take to heart everything that you write. I do mean it when I say that your reviews inspire me to continue writing so please, and this goes for everyone, keep on reviewing!**

**Thank you ever so much for reading "Death Becomes Her" and I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for Miss Amphelisia (real name from Medieval times just to let you know. I did NOT make it up) Barken. **

**Please review, they inspire me to write and they help me improve! Even if it is just pointing out mistakes they all are welcome!**

**-Edelweiss Roses**


End file.
